


Apart From Fate

by bangtasticbobby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: The Winchesters and you find out what has happened to Jimmy, when a case that involves soulmates brings you and Castiel together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short and sweet fic :) ;)

You hated the thought of soulmates, yeah you had the little symbol carved on your wrist and yes you tried to hide it as much as you could. The thought of not being able to choose who you loved broke you. You needed to learn more about soulmates, and the objective in mind led you to a string of murders in Naperville, Illinois.

They at first didn't seem to have anything to do with souls or lovers, nothing other than every cop wanting to know your soulmark. But each victim came in pairs and those pairs had matching marks. "Agent Harpling is actually already on the case, I believe she's one of your partners?" You overheard the sheriff speak. "Shit." You cursed lowly, standing to make your exit.

"Agent Harpling!" There was rustling of leaves as a rough voice called out your fake name, the ground was littered with dead tree leafs maybe you could use this as an advantage. "I've got her." Was said faintly and you scurried off around the corner to be met with a man in an out-dated trench coat. A gasp left your lips and he stared down at you. "Mrs. Harpling, I am Agent Beyonce. What department are you from?"

A presence of two feet came behind you. "I am actually from Section D, homicide department. I haven't heard of an agent beyonce around those parts. Who's your supervisor?" You put on a brave face and bullshitted your sectional crap. Your glare was hard and you could feel them tense. "Let me give him a call for you." Said a huffy voice from behind you.

You turned and saw the worst thing a hunter could see, the Winchesters. You held back a groan and smirked when you replied. "Actually boys I have the head supervisors number on speed dial why don't I save you the trouble." Sam's eyes went wide, and Dean put out a hand in front of you to stop you. "Listen sweetheart we know your a hunter, and you know we are too."

You could see on his face that he didn't know shit but was taking a shot. "Listen I don't associate with Winchesters or birds. Last time I had a run in with either of your kind, somebody got dead." You faced back towards Castiel now.

"So if you'll excuse me I'll be continuing the case and the three of you can kindly fuck off." Castiel scoffed. "Listen lady I dont know what you have against us and I don't care, but were helping on the case. More help equals more lives saved. And if you dont care about that-" He smirked at your never wavering stare. "Well then your just an asshole."

You huffed, "Fine! Let's head down to the motel I'm staying at and look at what i've accumulated in evidence so far. But we gotta take a detour first." You winked. The angel still had a glare set upon his face as the four of you headed back to the crime scene. "Sheriff Bradley, I'd like you to meet a few partners of mine. They'll be accompanying for the rest of this unfortunate journey."

You pointed to Castiel putting on your bitchiest face. "This here is Agent Beyonce, Smith and Smith." You could tell they wondered how you knew, aside from the bird. "There is no correlation with the last two." Your smile was tight as you continued. "Zip the vic, I will be able to examine better at the morgue. Call me when your done with the autopsy, and remember im the first to know when something happens."

You handed him your card finally and walked south towards your car. It was small, black and inconspicuous compared to the Winchesters Impala. "I'll ride with Mrs. Harpling." Volunteered Castiel, all you did was scoff and walk further to your car. Once the Winchesters had got inside their vehicle, you opened your door. "Your not gonna fit to comfortably with wings pal." You hopped in and he sat in the back.

His wings scarcely spread but you assumed it'd be a lot more comfortable in the back than front. Half way there your leg was bouncing up and down, you were anxious for some reason. Mainly, you guessed, for the mark on his wrist. "Jimmy Novak." You said suddenly. "Didnt marry his soulmate, and instead settled for a widow he'd known since childhood." You eyed him from the rearview mirror.

"John Winchester, married his soulmate who was killed by a knight of hell. He grew another mark. Adam Winchester, unknown to any server on the internet and weirdly no birth certificate nor any information on his mate.  Sam Winchester, found his soulmate in college. Grew another mark when she was killed by Azazel.

"Dean Winchester, harbors multiple soulmarks. Angel's, every one in a thousand Angel's get a soulmate. Even then that soulmate is marked with a human soulmark not the angels." You paused parking into the crappy motel lot. "This case seems like a death trap for the three of you. Not to mention," You looked down at the vessels wrist. "How do you think this looks like to me?" You exclaimed, and his eyebrows creased. "It's not what you think Y/n." Your eyes narrowed as you pulled yourself from the car. "Yeah right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and you find out what has happened to Jimmy, when a case that involves soulmates brings you and Castiel together.

"So this has to do with cupid? Great." You were exhausted, and surprisingly you couldn't feel any connection or want for Castiel nor Jimmy. "I think I'll have to opt out of this one." Castiel had worry spread across his face. "You said so yourself, the Winchesters aren't fit to do this case alone. Its risky." You ran a hand down your face. "I- I never said those exact words. Plus we dont even know why hes going after them in the first place, it's not like this is the only town hes hit- if hes even the only one."

The Winchesters looked at you a bit offended and you prayed you could go back in time and not make any comments in the first place. 

"Al- I was just pointing out to Cas that, the two of you and your family have a record with soulmarks and if cupid is getting involved it might not be cupcakes and rainbows for the two of you." You spoke seriously. Dean scoffed, "You dont know anything about that-" You cut him off with a laugh and crossed your arms. "Every hunter knows everything about every Winchester. I mean God has been writing a gospel on you two since you were born. It's like the first thing you gotta know before you become a hunter." 

You rolled your eyes and uncrossed your hands. "I may have done a little extra research but that was during the apocalypse. I had a right to when I found out who's fault it happened to be." You didnt glare at either of them or point a finger at Sam, you just generally jabbed all three. "Let's just finish the case. I guess if were going after a rogue cupid you three need all the help you can get." The rest of the night was spent on coffee and questions. Early in the morning is when you'd strike. 

You hiked a bag over your shoulder as the boys finally rose to full awareness. "I didnt get a call from Sheriff Bradley so they haven't done the autopsy yet, there was three before this I'm assuming it's the same thing different body. As in the other towns too." They nodded along with your words as you strolled up to your car. "You." You pointed to Castiel. "If your an angel, other birds will be able to sense you right?" Before he could answer you heard a flutter of wings behind you and the boys guns fly high.

"Hello Winchesters." Said Cupid. "I see you've found one of the rare experiments." He motioned towards you. "I've come today to take out one of the last ones." Your eyes widened, "What-" Dean cut you off. "What experiments." He wasn't asking. You sat back silently, you hadn't known you were one of these one-in-a-million experiments until last night. 

"A human that has two soulmates, one being a human and one an angel." Cupid said flatly. "You dont do your research do you?" He motioned towards the Winchesters. "So what? What does that have to do with the girl?" You had yet to tell them your name, nor had Castiel mentioned it, passing off as Mrs. Harpling. They didnt need to know your name, after this case you'd just disappear because if the boys knew your name, then you'd die- maybe because of demons or something worse. You couldn't take that chance. "Wow your just a bucket of smart arent you?" 

You furrowed your eyebrows. "This isn't gonna work because Jimmy chose a mate before Castiel hopped his ride." Cupid shook his head. "You know you cant choose your soulmate Y/n." Your anger rose. "But you can burn your mark." The love angel tch'ed, then asked "Did you?" Dean shuffled at his words getting ready to yell.

"Cas now!" Suddenly the trench coated man was behind cupid and burning its eyes out. He was breathing heavy and seemed ready to pounce if someone said a word. So of course you spoke, "Well, I better get going. You can take care of the body right?" You asked the Winchesters. Castiels hands were on your shoulders a second later, almost violently grabbing at you. "Did you burn your mark?!" 

You didnt say anything for a moment. Just stared at his blue eyes. "No." He was confused, he hadn't once felt a connection with you other then knowing the mark was the same. "Then-" He questioned himself. "Leave it be." You said softly, the Winchesters looking on the scene with mixed emotions. "Y/n, like you said there could be other cupids out there looking for you if your one of the last living souls to be bound to and angel and a human." Sam spoke slowly.

"You should come back to the bunker with us." Dean nodded, and you looked past your car seeing the dew pass on the street. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and you find out what has happened to Jimmy, when a case that involves soulmates brings you and Castiel together.

"We still have no clue what is keeping the two of you from bonding." Said Dean and it was true its been a month maybe two. The four of you worked cases on the side, but you and everyone else was curious as to why you or Cas didnt feel need for each other. "Maybe we should leave it alone?" They looked at you a little crazy. "We've been asking every question, reading every book on soulmates and hardly any of them even mention our situation. Maybe we should-"

Sam sat up straight and interrupted your speech. "Wait, is Jimmy even alive?" Everyone turned to Castiel but he sat still. You had an odd feeling, like you needed to protect him even in a simple question scenario. "What does that have to do with it?" It came off a little defensively but either way Sam continued. "Well suposedly without Jimmy's soul Castiel wont be able to feel any bond at all." You scoffed, a website couldn't be right could it?

You turned to castiel and he had his head down. "Jimmy has been gone for years." He started, "Hes not dead, but hes not alive. This vessel isn't really a vessel for me anymore." He paused.  "I guess it might of had something to do when I became human. Or either how many times I've died." Dean had wide eyes, "Well find him! This cant be the only experience the two of you get with soulmates." Castiel shook his head, "Y/n is right, we should leave it. Even if I happen to find Jimmy she'll feel a bond to him. Even if she feels a bond he'll be weak and need me to survive. He'll barely be able to talk to her." Although selfishly you nodded. 

You didnt really want a soulmate who was messed up in the head. And you didn't really want a bond with someone you barely knew.  You guessed now you could choose your soulmate, but how? You had really gotten close with the angel these few days  With the thought came a burning sensation in your wrist.

You winced and the boys drew their attention quickly. You lifted your sleeve and the mark wasn't disappearing rather one was showing up beside it. "Huh, I guess this officially makes me a Winchester case." You laughed awkwardly, seeing a tiny pair of wings had etched themselves into your wrist.  On the other side of the room, the Angel's wings rustled like he was in pain.

"Are-are you okay?" He grunted and walked to you, "I think apart from fate, we are destined." He said the cheesy line and and you laughed loudly. "Please, no chick flick moments." Dean smiled at the comment. "At least not in front of me." The elder Winchester said with a faux groan. They were soulmates, at least- Now they were. Castiel had to be the humanist angel Dean knew. And plus hes seen that look before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one... I know super, super short hehe sorry. Well if you like that you can check out my other works, I am bangtasticbobby on Tumblr and Wattpad. Hopefully I'll see you there! Bye!


End file.
